leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jameslyle2/Kalypso, The Void's Regeant
Kalypso, The Void’s Regent LORE: Within the slums of Noxus lie the battered and terrorized inhabitants of said city whose only goal in their lives is to seek power; luscious power to survive in their so-called society. In this power-hungry city houses a man of untold anger upon the vile conducts established by their “government” and how one can achieve a position through power. Seeking to reform these conducts one way or the other, he enlists the help of a power from another world: The Void. There’s a single problem, though. In order to embark on a trek to obtain power capable of laying waste to cities, he needed the correct mindset – and a sufficient amount of magic power to tear through the seam separating Valoran from the Void. Since he was born, he never had a pool of magic power to draw from. But what he lacks in magic power, he compensates for his prodigal aptitude in everything but magic. So he had to devise a plan to gain access the Void. Noxian blood running through his veins, he felt no remorse when he abducted dozens of sorcerers and magicians alike to fuel his machine which is capable of separating the seams for a brief moment, all at the cost of these magic users’ lives. But the machine was never tested before. And unsurprisingly was destroyed from the stress it had to take from stealing the life forces of these wary souls. Within the smoke and debris of the resulting explosion, the bodies of the man’s victims were nowhere in sight. And he himself is no longer a denizen of Valoran. Just an ethereal manifestation of his past self and the lives he willingly took for power; luscious power. Even though he was ravaged and dazed, he was astounded by his newfound power – magic power. But before he could celebrate(even if he tried because of his current state), he regained his stoic composure and moved onward to make his dream in motion. Abandoning his name for a new one to inspire fear, he took on a new moniker – Kalypso, The Void’s Regent – the name will be feared in the Fields Of Justice; even Noxus will. He now roams the field neither truly alive nor wholly dead. DESCRIPTION/APPEARANCE: Kalypso resembles a man in an ethereal-esque form, encompassing him is a swirl of Void Energy alongside the remnants of the souls/lives he took to gain this form. Even of being a user of the Void now, his magic power isn’t that impressive compared to dedicated magic users considering his magic power is the collective remnants of his victims’ in combination with the void. The process he undertook to achieve this was so great, it almost made him lifeless to the point of having his visage having corneas that are whitened to the point of being barely visible at all. Now he roams the field with a style that is unique to him, neither truly alive nor wholly dead. Kalypso’s fighting style makes use of the innate, prodigal skills he possesses alongside the swirling energies of the souls and the void. Mainly his fighting style is a combination of close-quarters and a caster which is through the use of his souls. His preferred weapon is two large sickles, a play on his role of being a harbinger of death. Kalypso will have a soul system resource instead of the mana resource and skills will be dependent on cooldowns instead. SKILLS: Subjects of the Void(Innate) – ''The very form of Kalypso is swirling with Void Energy; energy that takes on the form of souls(souls he took to achieve this power). Kalypso gains 0.5% damage reduction for every soul that is swirling him(additively) with a total of 10/15/25 souls. And for each attack he inflicts on an enemy champion, a soul will be removed from Kalypso and will instead surround that enemy until a skill consumes the stack or its duration died. Kalypso will gain 2.5 souls every 5/4/3 seconds. For each soul inflicted on an enemy, their armor and magic resist will be decreased by 1/2/3 for a maximum of 10 souls(30 reduction in armor and magic resist). Souls will die when attached to Enemy Champions after 8 seconds unless the timer is reset by another attack from Kalypso.'' None Can Escape Death – ''Kalypso throws out a skillshot(1st sickle) onto an enemy champion and once it hits, the enemy affected will be slowed down for 10%/15%/20%/25% for a time(3s). But the skill can be activated another time to pull the affected enemy towards him just as long the enemy is affected by 3 souls. The skill will consume all the souls on an enemy the skill uses on. Deals damage initially for 70/110/160/220 (50% Total AD) and finally 80/120/170/225 (60% Total AD). Cooldown is 16/15/14/13'' seconds Dark Cage - ''Kalypso violently thrash the 2nd sickle around him and surrounds himself with it, dealing damage to enemies it comes in contact with. Enemies inside the sickle will be trapped if they’re stacked by 5 souls and cannot go beyond the distance of the 2nd sickle if their current HP is above 70%. Deals 20/40/60/80 (35% Total AD) each second for 4 seconds. Movement speed is also increased by 10% for the rest of the duration. The cooldown is 13/12/11/10'' seconds Pain’s Suffering – ''Kalypso instantly appears behind the enemy and violently stabs the enemy champion with both of his sickles dealing both damage and DoT. The damage is increased for each soul the enemy is affected with. Initial damage is 50/70/110/155 (15% Total AD) with a DoT of 2/4/6/8 (20% Total AD) every second for 4 seconds. Damage is increased by 2/5/8/10 (25% Total AD) for each soul consumed''. Cooldown is about 9/8/7/6 seconds Mercy of the Void(Ultimate) – ''Kalypso sends out a skillshot nuke(the giant sickle hanging over his back). The enemy champion hit will be stunned for 2 seconds and have chains/sickles extending outward and attaches themselves to nearby enemy champions dealing instant damage and possibly will be pulled towards the center if they are affected by 2 souls. They will be slowed instead of being pulled towards the center if not affected by 2 souls. Instant damage is 225/300/415 (65% Total AD) and slow is 15% for 3s. CD is 125/100/80 seconds'' "Your soul is already lost when I'm on the Field." - Kalypso, The Void's Regeant. Category:Custom champions